


【齐豪洛】封藏-果蔬店不打烊

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】你说米饭我说饿！（R1SE） [4]
Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: > 大三角预警
Relationships: 大三角 - Relationship, 小洛豪, 投其所豪 - Relationship, 起起落落 - Relationship
Series: 【同人文】你说米饭我说饿！（R1SE） [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651177
Kudos: 1





	【齐豪洛】封藏-果蔬店不打烊

**Author's Note:**

> 初发表为LOFTER https://gsdbudayang.lofter.com/post/31154c24_1c743e5eb

“豪子，你看你对门新搬来那小子，好看吧。”

“……还行吧。”

张颜齐瞪大了双眼看向任豪，他并没期待从这个闷骚的竹马口中得到这种没营养话题的只言片语。

后来张颜齐回忆起这个场景，认定这就是任豪从第一秒就打上何洛洛主意的证据，长吁短叹自己作为他人生知己的马失前蹄。毕竟其实张颜齐表面嘻嘻哈哈心里却揣着个明镜，青春躁动也没必要上赶着和竹马抢对象，更何况自己对这竹马还说不清道不明，除了咽下一口正主都不明的老陈醋，完全不对身心有益。

但当时还是有些稚嫩的小齐，带着生活中终于出现些新惊喜的雀跃，甩了甩新修过的刘海，揣着十二分的友善朝着对门儿去了。

不出一礼拜，任豪就从这个传声大喇叭那得到了新邻居的所有基本信息。

“洛洛好可爱啊”

“洛洛很有趣欸”

“洛洛……”

洛……任豪下意识地顿了一笔，在作业本上留了个墨团，犹豫了一下整张撕掉，塞进了最深的抽屉。

何洛洛，眼珠子黑黢黢，亮晶晶。

梦里被那黑黢黢的眼睛盯了一晚上的任豪顶着鸡窝头，满腔起床气准备撒给大早上砸卧室门的张颜齐。

得，早应该知道交出大门钥匙是个错误决定。

任豪觉得自己晃了眼，亮晶晶本人甜兮兮地端坐在饭厅。

“豪子，上次老板说今天上新游戏，吃完了咱早点去。”

任豪瞥了眼早就熟门熟路翻出碗筷呼噜巷子口热豆浆的张颜齐，朝何洛洛点了点头，“任豪。”

“豪哥！我叫何洛洛！”

任豪从没有见过这么朝气十足积极向上的自我介绍，端起豆浆隐去了唇边的笑意，也就假装没看到小孩紧张攥紧的指尖。

何洛洛居然是第一次来游戏厅，人帅心善张颜齐掺着点小心思自告奋勇给他当一日导师。但是教着教着他就察觉不对劲，学员其实也很努力，就是管不住乱飘的眼神落在隔壁。

任豪专注着游戏机，张颜齐突然万分理解何洛洛的心情。

害，怪谁呢，颜狗的师门齐聚。

任豪在阳台养了好多盆栽，每天晚上都像养儿子一样定点去浇浇水。有天被收衣服的何洛洛撞见，就也跟着买了一盆，掐着点来真巧偶遇。

两个人浇水的时候刚开始也只见面打个招呼，但就像幼儿园门口等放学的家长，天天碰见总会开始聊个几句。

夏夜很长，生活很平常，你一天天浇些水，就也会枝叶舒展，含苞待放。

阳台间的间隔真的很小，小到何洛洛开始幻想伸手就能递个糕点，揉个头发，小到终有一天他也许可以名正言顺地和任豪扒着阳台悄悄接个吻。

张颜齐总爱凑一堆热闹，三个人吃吃喝喝玩玩乐乐，夏天都快过了一大半。

十一点多了，张颜齐收到河岸要放烟花的消息，硬是甩着个凉拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒跑到何洛洛家门口表演五好少年挖人，一回头任豪已经若无其事地站在那里，手指尖串着钥匙环百无聊赖晃啊晃。

烟花会也没想象中那么久，不过已经足够震撼满怀心事的青少年。

张颜齐心想我可以做一颗火星，做一场盛大中的百分之一。

他转头想看看挂在心头的绚丽，绚丽本人躲在树影里，枉顾漫天的亮晶晶，对盯烟花盯入了迷的何洛洛笑眯眯。

回去的一路上张颜齐在夜风中扯开嗓子嚎我就是我，是颜色不一样的烟火。

临近居民楼了他还不停，何洛洛赶紧拉住他免得被居委会大妈扒着窗子骂。

那天过后张颜齐再也没上赶着找何洛洛一起出去野，也不像从前三天两头往任豪家里凑，居然关在家里翻起了五年高考三年模拟，张妈妈一开始乐滋滋，但眼瞅着小伙子精神不对劲，连哄带骗地让他出去透透气。

“你别老呆在家里看书啊，去找小豪玩一会啊。”

张颜齐听到这个名字一激灵，这反应却被他妈会错了意，当天下午就买了俩水灵大西瓜，催着张颜齐给任豪家送一个去。

张颜齐根本不知道把任豪家钥匙扔哪个角落去了，站在门口没精打采地按着铃，里面任豪习惯了他自说自话拿钥匙开门，听着声儿也没想到是张颜齐，猫眼里一看还吃了一惊。

张颜齐也觉得自己出场的造型有些搞笑，鸡窝头黑眼圈单手捧着个大西瓜。

”齐哥，你来啦，这几天怎么没看见你啊！“何洛洛的声音总是比人跑得快，张颜齐心里越发不是滋味，但他也不会允许自己无理取闹，就装作没事人儿一样地大大咧咧把西瓜往任豪怀里一塞，在沙发上找个地方窝下准备和何洛洛开一局游戏。一套动作行云流水，却愣是没看任豪一眼。

何洛洛心思也很纤细，看在眼里却也不知道说些什么好。

等任豪切完西瓜，又切了些家里的芒果，插好牙签端着果盘出来的时候，两人打得正开心。

“哎呀洛洛你别从哪儿走，来来来到我这里来！”

“齐哥没事的，我看看这里！”

任豪坐在一口一口吃着果盘，盯着屏幕上他们两个人打怪。

“诶呀，输了。齐哥，早知道听你的不走那边了。“何洛洛叉起一口西瓜愤愤地说。

“没事，一局游戏嘛！打多了就知道了，吃一会再打。”

张颜齐满打满算呆足了两个小时，把西瓜果盘解决得干干净净，带着何洛洛成功上道，拍拍屁股准备回家。

任豪盯着被剩下的果盘，张颜齐平时最爱的芒果一口都没吃。任豪看着他掐着点要溜，一阵风一样窜到门口开始暴力穿鞋，就没忍住开了口。

“齐子，你暑假作业做完了吗？“

“啊？没呢。害，别催，这不拼死拼活赶着呢么。”

张颜齐这是吃了秤砣铁了心不看任豪一眼了。

“齐子，你明天开始把作业拿过来咱俩一起写吧。”

张颜齐系鞋带的手顿了一顿，心里唾弃自己是堵漏风的墙。

最后就衍变成三个人在饭桌上一起好好学习天天向上，任豪和张颜齐分工赶着作业，何洛洛捧着新学期的书在预习。电风扇在顶上吱吱呀呀地转啊转，没吃完的棒冰在碗里化得有些发了腻，少年心事在实在赶不完的作业面前也好像悄悄遁了地。

高三的日子快得不知不觉，张颜齐插科打诨都在节省精力，任豪连盆栽都都全权托付给何洛洛打理，打打闹闹的少年们也在日渐繁重的课业里奇迹般地警觉嗅到成人世界的气息，即使他们其中的有些人到了大学又会开始放松警惕懒散度日，在这个人生第一个大关卡面前，所有人都本能地在收起玩闹心在努力。

任豪床头的罐子里攒了一堆糖果纸和小纸条，都写着小太阳似的积极向上的话语，他还是习惯每晚去阳台上溜达一圈，有时候碰得到小太阳本人，有时候解题忘了时间，深夜走出去就看到阳台檐上摆着不重样的糖果点心。

任豪把今天的奶油糖紧紧攥在手心里。

一切会好吗？

真的考完试反而没有实感，张颜齐出了考场，在花坛上呆坐着。

任豪从另一栋楼下来，走到他跟前张颜齐都没回过神。

“豪子，我们就这样考完了？”

“昂，考完了。”

后来何洛洛把盆栽物归原主。

“豪哥，你又可以养它们啦！”

夜风里何洛洛的眼睛还是黑黢黢，亮晶晶。任豪又想起了那天的烟花印在他眼里的场景。

任豪想，这阳台间隔真小，小到我可以揉揉他的头发，或者亲亲他。

“豪哥，你说我是不是可以直接从阳台爬到你那边去？”

任豪张了张嘴，想要说好，却被打断了。

何洛洛被他妈叫回去收拾东西，一步三回头看化了任豪一颗心。

原来我喜欢人会这样，任豪抬头看了看夜空，很想不管不顾地大喊出心情，反应过来后又嘲笑了自己两句。

任豪暂时被考完的兴奋麻痹，整天思索着策划什么样的告白场景，没发现张颜齐已经好几天没出现，也没看到何洛洛笑容后面有了秘密。

直到他哼着歌在楼下碰到了何洛洛的妈妈。

“阿姨。”

”欸小豪啊，放假啦？“

“嗯。”

“考完了好好放松放松！阿姨跟你说，多亏了你和小齐照顾洛洛，我这工作总是带他搬来搬去，没想到他能交到你们俩这么好的朋友，你们也不知道就是在本地上大学呢还是出去上，我们也马上要搬走了，不管怎么样都要好好保重，阿姨谢谢你们。‘’

任豪也忘了自己怎么上楼回的家，他翻箱倒柜掏出了那页作业纸，盯着墨团愣了好久。

到了平日里都会在阳台上碰面的点，任豪看着钟，一步也迈不动。

他意识到这些天他莫名地被情绪主导，丝毫没有想过生活即将一步一步展开，没想过他们会怎样。

如果帮滚烫的金属扔进冷水里，会瞬间带起迷了视野的水蒸气。

任豪躺在床上，直勾勾地看着天花板。

凌晨两点的室外，即使是7月也带着一丝寒气。任豪拉开阳台门，不自觉地抖了一下，他快步走到边檐，伸手把糖果抓到手心。

他回到房间又做了好久的心理建设打开包装把糖塞进嘴里，甜得发腻却莫名地发苦，在把糖纸投进玻璃罐子前，依稀看到糖纸上有痕迹，好好展开是端端正正六个字：

豪哥，我喜欢你。

第二天就是张颜齐的成年生日会，ktv的音响震耳欲聋。何洛洛的眼神瞟了一整场，看着任豪唱了一首歌，就静静地坐在那里，也不和自己对视。

你们俩不愧是发小，连逃避的方法都是如出一辙。从昨晚就一直提心吊胆的何洛洛心已经凉了一半，他只是想要一个明确的答案，看着任豪出去上厕所就跟了出去，把人堵在了拐角。

“豪哥，我喜欢你。“

你，给我一个答案吧。

何洛洛的眼睛黑黢黢，亮晶晶，一字一句地重复着糖纸上他亲手写下的字句。

任豪觉得昨天的糖还齁在嗓子眼。

“你两杵着干啥呢。”寿星扯开门，土嗨音乐漏出了房间吵得脑壳疼，任豪看了他一眼，说了句什么就往包厢里走，何洛洛原地愣了一会，转身去了厕所。

然后任豪没头没脑地说要走了，一场聚会就莫名其妙地散了。最后张颜齐在隔间找到何洛洛的时候，人都走得差不多了。

“你怎么了呀洛洛？”

何洛洛看了他一眼，摇了摇头，也给不出其他反应，任他扯着走。

张颜齐就这样一只手拎着聚会剩下的啤酒，一只手拎着何洛洛走在有些燥热的夏日夜风中，生平第一次觉得自己就得任性一把撂挑子不干了。

任豪你好样的，老子生日还给我留这么大个烂摊子。

张颜齐一屁股坐在马路牙子上，啪嗒打开了啤酒罐子，还冒着几缕虚无缥缈的白气。

“何洛洛，我跟你说，”张颜齐仗着自己终于成年简直是扯着嗓子灌，根本拉不住，连喝两罐就有点上头了，“哎呀，你别喜欢任豪，任豪他根本没有心。”

“……齐哥你别这么说，我觉得豪哥……人挺好的。你以后要……”何洛洛费了好大的力气才稳住张颜齐，心里觉得很不真实，又觉得张颜齐撒酒疯正好分散了自己的注意力，原来难过也是可以调节的，并不会像失去了整个世界。

“你知道什么，我，认识他这么多年，”张颜齐打了个酒嗝，耍赖坐在台阶上，“他，他根本就不把人往心里去。你还不如喜欢你哥我，你哥我英俊帅气温暖居家人称绝世好男友……”

何洛洛停下来深深地看了张颜齐一会儿，心里再也无法调控自己积极下去，突然失去了力气慢慢蹲了下来，没忍住伸手捂住了眼睛。

“欸，你别哭啊，你哭什么，你去喜欢他，去喜欢他，我不拦你，哎呀，你别哭啊。“

何洛洛咬紧了牙关什么都不说，就是眼泪无声地往下掉。

那天在KTV的走廊上，任豪第一次那么专注地望着自己，何洛洛感觉自己的心砰砰跳像失了控的过山车，脑袋里嗡嗡嗡的，最后任豪说了一句。

“洛洛……我，我知道你总是要走的，但是我……和齐子从小长到大……我不能不管他。”

张颜齐头也晕着，眼也花着，觉得何洛洛好像哭了一个世纪，连他张颜齐从没有在人前流出来的眼泪也一并哭了出来，他不知道着了什么魔，突然就蹿了起来扯着何洛洛狂奔。

七月的风柔柔和和，但是原来一旦你跑起来，擦在脸上还是有点疼。何洛洛感觉留下的泪都干了，他只是全无念头地跟着张颜齐狂奔，忘掉一切前因后果。

等两个人穿过无数无人的街道，终于跑到任豪家楼下的时候，张颜齐觉得自己已经跑掉了半条命，却在看到楼道口模糊的身影时又一口怒血冲上了脑袋，撒开何洛洛冲上去给了任豪一拳。

任豪很知道自己为什么该挨这一拳，所以也只是卸了力跌坐在地上。

没有什么质问，哭泣，借口和争取，好像一切从很久之前就错了盘，怎么矫正都是鲜血淋漓。

何洛洛转身上了楼。

张颜齐跑到网吧打了一夜游戏。

任豪通宵坐在原地。

后来何洛洛搬走地悄无声息，只是某天对门开出一条缝，探出一个羊角辫的小姑娘，笑嘻嘻地说是新搬来的邻居。

后来张颜齐填志愿跨了大半个中国去学医，对从前兴冲冲地说好上同一个大学的约定只字不提，毕业之后就在那个城市定了居。

后来任豪还是会在每一个寻常的早晨，去买了巷子口的豆浆，一口一口喝个干净。

END

没有什么对错，洛洛全心全意喜欢过努力过，豪哥只是看得太远想得太多，齐哥从头到尾都是要一份纯粹。

只是美丽的故事都可惜，青春限定。

**Author's Note:**

> 评论(6)
> 
> 孑1016：齐喜欢的应该是豪总，但豪总喜欢谁这个没看出来🤔🤔  
> 回复
> 
> 渴鸩：所以齐还是喜欢豪?  
> 回复
> 
> sigh回复了 火耳：应该是豪哥  
> 回复
> 
> 翻滚吧蛋炒饭：看烟花的时候，齐看心头的绚丽看的是豪哥，他是喜欢竹马的，豪哥切芒果和ktv说不能不管齐感觉就是从小到大习惯了。齐对洛洛也是小屁孩儿那种谈不上喜欢，这篇小螺号双箭头太粗了  
> 回复
> 
> 火耳：所以齐喜欢的是谁  
> 回复
> 
> 南七柒：所以齐子喜欢的是?
> 
> 热度(33)  
> goodgoodbye92917 很喜欢此文字  
> 易先生的小可爱 很喜欢此文字  
> 南木遗凉 很喜欢此文字  
> pcybbh 很喜欢此文字  
> 花城 很喜欢此文字  
> 蓬莱王后 很喜欢此文字  
> 仲夏夜荒原 很喜欢此文字  
> 拾忆. 很喜欢此文字  
> 麻绳不结 很喜欢此文字  
> sigh 很喜欢此文字  
> 是宸淅不是宸浙 很喜欢此文字  
> 银圻wet 很喜欢此文字  
> 渴鸩 很喜欢此文字  
> 如樾 很喜欢此文字  
> warm sunshine 很喜欢此文字  
> 落叶 推荐了此文字  
> 废料 很喜欢此文字  
> 苏郁欢 很喜欢此文字  
> 一只橘 很喜欢此文字  
> Ich bin### 很喜欢此文字  
> 我不吃饼干 很喜欢此文字  
> 盐苏卷 很喜欢此文字  
> 波板糖太甜 很喜欢此文字  
> 我是憨憨不脱发 很喜欢此文字  
> 無 很喜欢此文字  
> 是洛洛也是萝萝 很喜欢此文字  
> 康康孩子置顶预售/君未笑 很喜欢此文字  
> 紫陌， 很喜欢此文字  
> 紫檀未灭，我亦未去🌾 很喜欢此文字  
> 澄小柒儿 很喜欢此文字  
> 嘟嘟然后嘟嘟 很喜欢此文字  
> 我就是要帅嘛 很喜欢此文字  
> 洛洛糍糍 很喜欢此文字  
> © 果蔬店不打烊 | Powered by LOFTER


End file.
